Sheila the kangaroo
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Not alot of stories have Sheila in it. That kangaroo and Spyro has always been my favorite pairing so i've decided to write a story about it.
1. Chapter 1

Sheila the kangaroo was a kangaroo, as you might have guessed she had a pouch. She had a pouch that held a bag of sandwiches inside, sandwiches for her and sandwiches for someone else. The sandwiches she packed for herself was a simple BLT, with cooked to a nice crisp bacon, and fresh lettuce and tomatoes that had grown like mold in her garden. The other sandwiches were far less undercooked, raw beef patties with buns so cold they had frost on them. A normal person or animal would have tossed the sandwich away after they took a painful bite into the ice. But not the person she was dining with tonight. As she was walking her happiness began to show in a more noticeable way, and she started to sing.

"Sandwiches are wonderful, sandwiches are fine. I love sandwiches, i eat them all the time. I eat them for my supper and I eat them for my lunch. If i had a million sandwiches i'd eat them all at once" The kangaroo sang happily, the song was for babies as her friends said, but she didn't care. It was still a fun song to sing., and she couldn't think of a better time to sing it. She hopped happily to the lake, all the while humming to the song. Soon she got tired of humming the sandwich song and hummed something else.

"I walk in a chinese restaurant, and can't get cheese. They ask me to order something else please. But this is america, i demand my cheese. In a chinese restaurant, i do as i please" She started to sing, but as she was about to sing the chorus she noticed something. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a rustle. A small rustle that sounded like it was coming from one of the bushes near the lake. She almost didn't hear the sound because it was so quiet, so she knew it must be a sound she had to watch out for. In her experiences she had learned that big sounds were sounds to shake off, and small sounds were dangerous.

"Who's there?" Sheila asked as she stepped carefully and slowly to the bush. She hadn't heard anything since the small rustle, so she wasn't sure if whoever was in the bush was still there. At first she thought that the wind had made the rustling, but it wasn't a windy day, at all. She couldn't feel the slightest touch of the gentle and cold wind on her fur in the slightest bit. So therefore there must have been....

"BOO!!!" A voice screamed from behind her, Sheila screamed and grabbed the closest thing she could reach, the sandwiches. She grabbed one of the beef sandwiches, and began pummeling the still breathing snot out of the attacker blindly. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing the pain she was causing to the stranger.

"Whoa, calm down Sheila, it's me" A familiar voice said, Sheila opened her eyes and saw the handsome specimen she was beating helplessly with her meat. She immediately stopped and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Spyro." The kangaroo said with more cheerfulness than sorrow. She felt sorry that she had hurt her boyfriend, but at the same time she had to laugh at the mistake. She giggled noisily as Spro stared at her seriously for a few seconds, than her laughter grew as Spyro's laughter erupted like lava out of his mouth. His way of saying 'i forgive you dude'.

But soon the laughter died and the two looked at each other sweetly for a few minutes, enjoying the company and silently remembering the beating. Then Sheila got up and gathered up the sandwich remains that had fallen out of her pouch. Spyro helped lighten her load by gobbling the frozen meat that lay on the ground. When the area was cleaned up Seila smiled at Spyro, and Spyro smiled at her. Then Sheila's words broke the happy silence.

"Did you enjoy the picnic?" She asked, Spyro took a couple seconds break to laugh before responding.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime," Spyro said before chuckling, Sheila walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, resulting in a blush from both of them.

"Maybe we could have another picnic tomorrow" The kangaroo said in the cutesiest voice she could manage. Than she turned and started to walk home. As she was walking Spyro ran up and grabbed her weenis with his own.

"Can i walk you home?" Spyro asked, Sheila smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"SHEILA!!!!" The professor screamed, Sheila quickly unplugged her mp3 player and smiled at the professor happily. She was listening to Def leppard and since that was her favourite band she was happy. She couldn't understand why the professor wouldn't let her listen to music as he lectured. Maybe he just wasn't a heavy metal fan. As she always did when she was happy she began to sing.

"i'm outta luck, outta love, gotta photograph, picture of....." Sheila started to sing uncontrollably before she realized what she was doing and stopped. By this point the professor was redder than a bull and sneering just as much. His nostrils flared more aggressively than they had ever sneered before, and that was saying something. The class was snickering at this point as well.

Sheila wasn't a bad student, she just got easily distracted. She'd go into her mind and sing or imagine herself away from school having fun. She hardly ever concentrated on the assignment unless it interested her, and as a result she hardly ever paid any attention in class. The professor slammed a ruler on her desk and sneered straight in front of her face. Sheila could feel his boiling breath, and smelled his breakfast. It smelled like some kind of bacon, perhaps maple leaf., and eggs. Large grade A eggs no doubt, the professor wouldn't eat or tolerate anything that didn't get A's, maybe that's why he hated Sheila so much.

"Sheila, this can't go on the way it is. You're not paying attention in class, you're rotting you're brain with rock music..."

"Heavy metal music" Sheila said defiantly, the professor sighed.

"Heavy metal noise, you have no future. As a matter of fact you probably have no idea what you're gonna do with you're life" The professor Said harshly, spewing his bacon egg breath on the kangaroo with every word. Sheila only smiled.

"Professor, i wouldn't disrespect metal if i were you. Or else Steel Panther will come and show you the error of your ways" The happy kangaroo said. The professor stared at Sheila disgustedly for a few seconds, then smiled and laughed heartily. His belly flopped around like there were shotgun shells exploding in his belly tickling his insides. Sheila merely smiled and walked up to the front of the room. She pulled out her mp3 player and her mini speakers while the professor laughed. Pretty soon the call of Steel Panther played for everybody to hear.

" **** the goo goo dolls, they can suck my ****s. They look like the dogs, that hang out at the malls. eminem can suck it, so can doctor dre. They can suck each other, just because they're gay. They can suck a ****, they can lick a sac. Everybody shout, Heavy metal's back"

Everybody stared at Sheila as the music started to play. However when the lyrics stopped the door smashed open and Steel Panther barged in. Immediately the band started to sing and play.

"Death to all but metal!!" The band screamed as the band ran around like madmen. The professor stared at this politically incorrect band.

"Death to all but metal!!" The band screamed again, by this time most kids didn't know what to do. Except for Sheila, who was dancing to the beat of the heavy metal band.

"Death to all but metal!!" The band howled again, at this point the lead singer was on top of the professor's desk dancing, and messing up his papers.

"Death to all but metal!!' The band screamed one more time, then they just left. Without drama, without pizzazz, without saying goodbye. They just walked out the door and left. The professor was speechless, he stared at the door for a few seconds then looked at Sheila, who was still dancing. The professor looked like he was about to scream himself within an inch of his own life but, like an odd time signature in a lackluster story when the author isn't trying that hard, the bell rang. Upon a time frame of two seconds between the sound the classroom was empty, and with no one to scream at the profeesor held it in.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The song playing is (obviously) 'Death to all but metal' by 'Steel panther'. The song Sheila was singing is 'Photograph' by 'Def leppard'. I assumed being that Sheila's always happy that she'd enjoy glam metal, then when i thought about that the story pretty much just wrote itself.

Hope you enjoyed, and review. I'm not a review hound but when people look at the summary that's what they see. A story with lots of reviews automatically gets viewed, and i want this story to get viewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheila the kangaroo happily hopped over to her boyfriend's house. Her boyfriend was a purple dragon named Spyro whom she loved. She was going over to his house because tonight he was going to take her to an AC/DC show. She had asked him many times to check the ticket and make sure that it didn't say AcxDc on it, due to the fact that it wasn't AC/DC. It was a grindcore band that wouldn't put on as great a show as AC/DC. Spyro assured her that it wasn't ACxDC playing, and that made her feel better.

She knocked on the purple door of the purple house that Spyro lived in. He had painted his entire home and everything inside of it purple one day when Malefor the class bully snuck a stash of dark gems inside his lunch. The dark gems made Spyro go a little bit nuts, and led him to perform the crazy act of purple devotion on his innocent and undeserving house and possesions.

When Spyro answered the door he was wearing a red shirt, which wouldn't be unusual in a real world scenario, but in the Spyro world nobody wore clothes. Sheila stared at his shirt for a few seconds, then laughed.

"Good lord Spyro, you're clothed!" Sheila cried, chuckling between breathes. Spyro smirked and pulled his keys out from a small pouch that he had sewn on his arm. He started walking to his car and Sheila followed. When they got in the car and had their seatbelts safely buckled Sheila turned to Spyro.

"This is going to be an unforgettable night" The kangaroo said, Spyro chuckled as he started the car.

"It will be"

(Close to 30 minutes later)

Sheila looked around the arena, everybody was wearing a red shirt and everybody looked at the stage eagerly. Spyro and Sheila were front row center, the best seats in the house, yet nobody was looking at them with envy. They were all looking at them with expectation, like they knew something would happen. Soon a man walked on the stage, a man with an afro and a large golden necklace hanging over his chest. The man grabbed the microphone nd made an announcement.

"Hi, i'm sleazy p. martinas. And i know all you teens out there lied to your parents. You're parents probably think your studying at a library, not going to a Gwar show. I should just tell Oderus to kill you all right now" The man said, the audience started to boo, Spyro just smiled.

"But because i think you're all really cool guys, i'm not only gonna let you stay here to watch Gwar. I'm gonna let you suggest a song," The man said, and as the costumed men walked onto the stage Spyro grabbed the mic from Sleazy and screamed....

"SLAUGHTERAMA" Spyro screamed, Sleazy pulled back he microphone.

"Oh i'm sorry, we don't have a song called awafraama" Sleazy said, then he started to walk away. Sheila turned to Spyro.

"I have a bad feeling...."

"But that does remind me of a song that we do play, called Slaughterama" Sleazy said, and the band started to play.

(After the GWAR show)

"You big jerk!!!" Sheila yelled as Spyro dropped her off at her house. She was drenched in fake blood from the many deaths that occured on stage at the hand of the band.

"This fake blood won't come off my fur, my head aches from the noise, and on top of that i'm scarred for life because of the things i've seen tonight" Sheila ranted, Spyro kept his smile on.

"You had fun." He said, Sheila stared at him dumbfounded.

"How could i have had....."

"You had fun." Spyro said again, this time Sheila giggled a little bit.

"Okay fine, i did have fun" Sheila said, then she leaned over a little bit and kissed Spyro on the cheek.

"Thanks for tricking me." The kangaroo said, Spyro continued his smile.

--------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Smell that, that's the smell of a bad author leaving and a good author taking his place. It's also a smell of peace, the peace that this archive needs right now. It's cool that the Spyro archive is so involved, but right now we just gotta lay low, relax and publish some sweet stories.

The new improved Rocker out!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Swine flu sucks

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the next few chapters i'm turning the light off. Meaning that i'm making the next few chapters dark, very dark. In the end your gonna have to vote on something big in the story. I hope you guys don't hate me too much.**

**I would also like to dedicate this story to my girlfriend, who is presently in the St. albert hospital due to contracting the swine flu. I miss her, and i hope she gets better. Our song is called 'In my heart there's a star named after you'. She loves that song and so do i, therefore it's only logical that my story for her use that song. I'm sorry for discussing my personal life, but it's important if your reading this story to understand where it's coming from.**

Sheila gasped as she saw what Spyro had given her. It was a simple piece of paper, but it had a very special message on it. The message told her that Spyro had bought a tar for her. Now, every time she looked at the night sky she would know that one star in the sky was for her. Diamonds and necklaces could be lost and could only be enjoyed by one person. But a star is impossible to lose, and can be enjoyed by everybody. Spyro smiled at seeing Sheila's happiness.

"Glad you like it" Spyro said with a smile. Then he pulled out his guitar.

"Hope you like this almost as much" Spyro said, then he started to play. He started to sing their song.

_As I look out the window, at the lights in the sky  
It brings back the memories, and a tear to my eye_

__

I see a star that we picked, as the landmark of our love  
Our love would never die, as long as it was lit above

In my heart there's a star named after you  
It's still inside me, even though that we're through  
You were my angel, my gift from heaven above  
But that star's all I have left of our past love

_We'd lie under that star, on many a soft clear night  
We'd lie on the green, green grass and hold each other tight  
Until my actions eclipsed the sunshine of your love  
All my apologies, they would never be enough_

_In my heart there's a star named after you  
It's still inside me, even though that we're through  
You were my angel, my gift from heaven above  
But that star's all I have left of our past love_

Sheila laughed as Spyro finished singing the last verse. It was a sensitive and serious love song, but the last verse with the screams. It ruined it, but at the same time made it better. That was one of the many reasons that SPyro and Sheila loved the song. Spyro leaned over and gave Sheila a kiss on the cheek. When he tried to pull away however Sheila grabbed his face and put her lips against his. The kiss was passionate and beautiful and they never wanted the moment to end. Soon it did however and Spyro released his mouth, he smiled and Sheila smiled. The goofy smiles would have made anybody laugh.

**If anybody says a word bad bout my girl, this story, or our song i will rip their eyeballs out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: So far this story has become very influencial. Even since i wrote this story stuff about Sheila she's been popping up all over the place, or is it that it's been here for a while and i just haven't noticed it. Anyway this is the fifth chapter of one of my best loved stories.**

Sheila smiled as she walked through the forest. Spyro had called her here for a picnic and told her that he had a surprise for her. SHeila liked surprises, and she loved Spyro so how could she refuse?

As she walked she pulled here ipod out of her pouch, then she cycled through the songs until she found the one she was looking for. Smiling she started to sing along with the gruff voice of mr. lordi.

"Take me to your wonder vault, where you keep your spoils and your treasures. Yeah, you stumble to our hold, i can see you crack under pressure. Where's your dragon now?" She giggled as she listened and sang to that song. The irony of the fact that she was looking for a dragon made her laugh.

She kept walking down to the dirt path in the forest. She had been down this path many times, but never with Spyro. She wondered greatly what Spyro wanted from her, and what he wanted to give her. Soon however her optimism was smashed. Coming from the bushes were what sounded like a moan. A moan of pain.

Quickly she hopped over to the place where she heard the sound, and was terrified at what she saw.

"Oh god" She said as she saw the mess that laid in front of her and stained the long fallen dead leaves that layed on the ground underneath it.

**Author's note: I like cliffhangers, and i love leaving people in suspence. You'll see what Sheila sees in the next chapter.**

**And the song that sheila was singing is 'Where's your dragon' by Lordi. I picked that song because it fights the plot of my future chapters quite nicely. You'll see why soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Spyro?" Sheila said weakly as she stared at the gory mess in front of her. It made her sick to her stomach to see the dragon she loved mutilated as he was. She didn't know how long he had been there for, and she didn't know how it had happened. The only thing she did know was that the bloody mess was too far in the woods to be discovered easily. Therefore the police, doctors or whoever was assigned the morbid job of tracking down the details of horrrible events could find him. Which logically meant that Sheila had to do something.

She knelt down on the bloody mess and licked up a little bit of the blood that was lying in a bug-sized swimming pool on a leaf. She swirled and gurgled the pint-sized amount of blood, savouring the taste of her love. As the blood touched her tongue memories began to form in her mind of the happy times she and Spyro shared. The concerts they went to, the picnics they shared, and the many embraces they experienced. Most people would recoil at the thought of their loved ones blood in their mouths, but Sheila took the opportunity. Any opportunity to be with Spyro, even symbolically was a good opportunity.

But she had to stop, she swallowed the blood and pulled out her cellular phone from her pouch. She dialed the number and spoke to the officers without much knowledge of what she was doing. Hours, weeks, days later they came and took Spyro away. They analyzed the crime scene. They did a bunch of things.

Sheila hadn't the slightest clue what was going on. One minute her love was calling her, telling her to go to a picnic. The next he was dead. She was confused and vulnerable. This was obviously a black omen, an omen that something bad was about to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Does anyone still care about this, ah well here's another chappie.

* * *

"Sheila, it's been a whole week. At least eat something." Momma kangaroo said as she held a bowl of Sheila's favourite cereal in front of her. Normally Sheila could't resist such a treat as generic sweety fiber flakes, but today was different.

"No." Sheila said weakly, a side effect of her depression. Sheila's mom sighed as she walked into the other room where her husband sat in his chair eating his breakfast.

"She's still not eating." Sheila's father said, more as a statement than a question. Sheila's mother sadly nodded her reply as father kangaroo sighed.

"Don't worry too much about it, this is just natural depression. I felt the same way when my friend Malefor was killed. I got over it though, and eventually I started behaving normally again." Sheila's father said, more calmly than necessary. Sheila's mother looked at him before turning her head to face her daughter.

"I don't know, I mean Spyro was her boyfriend. Seeing him mangled like that must have torn her apart."


End file.
